The Girl who would change!
by Burns93
Summary: Erinn O'Reilly a average height girl though who maybe seen as more plump than thin, leaves Ireland to move to America to live with the McCall family after her parents death. Erinn will soon find that the small town she has moved to is not what it seems and meeting a certain wolf will change her life either for the bad or the good.
1. USA

Beacon hills

Erinn watched the sign as they passed through the many roads to get to her destination. She watched as the car passed the tall trees everywhere to then bringing them closer into what looked to be a town buildings where large and there was lots of restaurants. It took ten more minutes before they entered into a small neighbourhood filled with houses all shapes and sizes. Strange to think she was now here, after travelling hundreds and thousands of miles from one continent to another. Ireland seemed soo far away because it was, the differences already like for example the buildings and roads and then the people who she had seen and interacted with getting off the plane. Her accent was different when she had arrived to meet her saviour she suddenly felt nervous about speaking, but once in the car she had been made to feel more relaxed by Melissa.

Melissa McCall, her God Mother and now legal guardian. Melissa was the only person who she had left and after losing her family she was the one person who had actually wanted her to come live in America. Most of the distant family members that been there had only wanted to take her in over guilt for the various years they had ignored her existence.

Erinn's mother had been introduced to Melissa while her mum had been in America as an exchange student. Her mother's name was Susan Burns and after spending time in America her Mother had soon met her father Cameron O'Reilly, Not too long after that the found themselves engaged and moving to Ireland to live forever. Will so they thought and now there only child was being sent to live in a country far bigger with different traditions. Even now she missed home and her friends but accepting that she had been wanted here was a lot better than resenting the place.

Every so often Melissa would look to her and smile though not a smile of happiness but a smile that said she wanted to hug her but knowing it was far too early for that.

"So this your new Home, it's nothing special but it suits me and Scott and off course Isaac". Melissa smiles as she pulls into her driveway.

"It looks big". Erinn smiles to Melissa as the car stops. "I hope you like it". She then gets out of the car to begin grabbing the various suitcases Clare had brought with her.

Stepping out of the car felt difficult once she left the small vehicle that was it, this was finally her last stop. Taking a deep breath and looking around her surroundings she walked to the boot of the car and began pulling the suitcases out off the car with Melissa's help. Carrying the bags didn't take long if there was something her Aunt was good at packing seem to be fun to her so everything belonging to Clare had been fitted in perfectly.

The house was large in the inside but was very homely and earthy almost showing that it was a family home filled photo frames of Melissa and her son Scott. Clare thought to the time when she had met him when she was seven, the little boy with the small dimples and happy go lucky personality. She hoped he was still the same person even though the photos of him wearing a jersey of some sort suggested he wasn't a small kid any more.

"Would you like something to eat before I make dinner a sandwich some soup?" Melissa stared at her as she looked around the room.

"Am yea that would be great, flight food isn't the best". Erinn smiled at the older women as stood amongst all the suitcases.

"You know I'm happy your here, Your Mom was...".Melissa stopped her sentence probably afraid of hurting her feelings she thought to herself.

"It's ok, I am too. I've just can't thank you enough for doing this for me, and I'm sorry if I haven't made that exactly clear". Erinn spoke softly, Melissa looked like she was going to cry and then moved closer to Erinn and grabbed her into a fierce hug.

"You never have to thank me, I'm just so happy you decided to come liver here". Erinn held in the tears this was the first time she had been hugged during this whole thing, it was difficult standing here not knowing what to do.

After Melissa breaking from hugging her, Melissa held Erinn's face and smiled, "I'm going go, make us some food, Scott should be home any minute with Isaac so don't be alarmed. Do you want me to bring you upstairs to your room?". Melissa asked stepping back and smiling softly.

"Am yea that would be great". Erinn then started to grab her suitcases but was stopped by Melissa.

"Honey just leave those for the boys, one of the many perks of having them around". This causes Erinn to chuckle as they now walk up the stairs.

The many photos of Scott and her continued and then some of Scott her and another boy with dirty fair hair with sad eyes, he looked like a GQ model and the three of them looked very happy.

"I'm kinda of a collector of taking photographs of me and Scott, poor Isaac though he kinda thinks it's crazy and Scott think's it's embarrassing". There was one other photo Erinn noticed as they got closer to her room.

There was one with Melissa holding a new born which was Scott by the large amount of hair on the baby's head and then next to them was her fair haired mother holding Erinn as a baby also, though she looked a wee bit older than Scott. Both women looked happy as they held them close, the sadness began once more but a soft hand on her shoulder stopped the emotions getting over.

"We were soo happy that day, you were a year old and Scott was a new born. Funny to think you both have grown so much, if you want me to remove it I can if it'll make you feel better". Erinn shook her head.

"No, she's looks happy". Melissa agreed and then they continued to walk to the white door that Erinn assumed was her new room.

"So I've kinda decorated the room but if you want me to change it just say so I'll not be upset". She looks excited as she opened the door.

The room was a deep purple colour, the bed was white metal and there was a small cabinet that looked like dark pine. It looked a little like her old room minus the large mirror sitting next to a small table, where a small frame of her as little kid.

"Your Mom sent me pictures of you every birthday, that one is my favourite". Melissa smiled as Erinn stayed silent and moved more into the room.

"It looks like my old room". Erinn voice felt shaky.

She moved closer to the bed and rest her hand on it, as Melissa held the small photo frame.

"I asked your aunt if you had any favourite colours and she sent me a image of your room and here we are". Melissa voice was soft almost like she was worried Erinn would complain.

"It's lovely, thank you". Melissa smiled.

Erinn watched as she went to leave, she was grateful. Her room would now be something close to her home her almost haven if she needed to be alone, though it shocked her more her aunt had even help Melissa.

"I'm going to go cook up that food call me if you need anything, I have some fresh towels and some pj's ready for you if you want".Erinn give her a thankful nod, and with that Melissa left.

Erinn looked around the room and then sat down on the bed, here she was her new home and now.

What was next?...

please review!


	2. EAT,SLEEP AND MEET HOTTIES

**After getting into the shower the water was warm and getting cleaned felt great after the long journey. Right now all Erinn wanted to do was to sleep, after drying and putting on the pyjamas Melissa had got her she sat on her bed noticing all the differences in this room to her even though they looked similar. Soon after Melissa had walked into the room holding a tray of food for Erinn to eat, the food looked yummy. A large bowl of soup and a small sandwhich with a large glass of apple juice and even a packet of cheese and onion crisps.**

"Thanks, I would have came down". She looked to Melissa as she carried the tray over to the bed.

"It's fine I guessed you where exhausted after your journey".The tray was a small wooden one that sat neatly over her legs.

Melissa then walked to leave and Erinn didn't know how to thank her again.

"Thank you again, this looks great". Melissa nodded.

"Make sure you eat up, I'm on call tonight and Scott will probably be out late tonight so I'm going to leave my number and his near the phone downstairs, if you need me. Oh and off-course I have some lasagne prepared for dinner just place in the microwave and it'll be nice". Melissa then left her leaving Erin content to eat her sandwich, she felt sleepy eating the food though after she knew she would probably sleep forever.

Sleep overtook her not long after this, she hadn't been sleeping well since the funeral but she knew she couldn't resist this time.

**The next morning she woke up to a loud bang which caused her to jump, her bags where now in her room sitting neatly next to the desk. Strange she hadn't heard them being brought into the room, she really most have been in a deep sleep. As walked out the corridor she noticed Melissa standing looking round one of the corners of the upstairs telling somebody off. Melissa then turned and noticed her standing there and smiled though she looked worried for a split second**.

"How long have you been standing there?". She asked gently.

Erinn felt nervous like she had walked out on something and then took a deep breath and looked up at Melissa.

"Just there I heard a bang, is everything okay?". Erinn give a worried glance to the older women.

"No, everything is great aside from my son and Isaac messing around". Melissa laughed a little no longer looking worried.

"Oh, right do they always make that sound". Erinn grinned back.

"A yea kinda just if you hear loud thuds they're probably fighting but don't worry they're big boys they can handle each other".

I**n away it kinda sound homoerotic as she said this causing Erinn to hold back her laugh at the innocence of it all. Melissa walked on by before telling her to start getting ready for school which started in an hour.**

**High school, weird saying that inside her mind she had went to secondary school back in Ireland but she'd missed so many days after the accident she had to repeat a year being a year older made it even more embarrassing. What did they wear to school? clothes preferably, yet she thought again maybe a pair of dark jeans with a white-band t-shirt.**

**After brushing her teeth and having a quick wash there she stood in the mirror, ready for school and ready to meet new people. American teenagers who would either love her hate her another daunting thing about going back to school, yes this day was probably going to be bad but well at least she was doing something other than laying around.**

**As she ran down the stairs feeling afraid of being late yet she came directly into connect with a human body that felt like a brick wall. Erinn was then pulled up quickly by a pair of strong hands, her helper was a boy with fair hair and those sad eyes she had seen in one of Melissa photographs.**

**Isaac is name was, he smiled slightly before then checking her over to make sure her body wasn't hurt.**

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there". Erinn said quickly the embarrassment showing on her face.

Isaac smiled and then stepped back looking at the new girl with her strange accent.

"It's okay, I kinda just walked in. Are you okay?". She nodded.

Melissa and Scott then walked into the living area watching the interaction. Melissa looked worried as she moved closer to both of them so did Scott.

"What happened?". She asked Isaac who looked nervous.

Erinn looked to all the people in the room it felt tense as they all stared at her.

"I kinda ran down the stairs to quick without looking I didn't noticed anyone at the bottom". Erinn looked to Isaac the to Melissa.

Isaac still still held her arms and within a second he had released her as Melissa moved closer to check over her.

"It was my fault , I nearly winded you". Isaac smirked and then looked to Scott who was smirking also.

Melissa now looked calmer, she most have thought he had hurt she thought but why?

"Hi, I'm Isaac". He smiled at her.

"I'm Erinn". Erinn tried to be polite smiling at the model in front of her.

Isaac was really hot looking and trying to be calm and not go all nervous was very difficult with those powerful eyes staring at her and the smile. Whoa!

"And I'm Scott, but we've kinda met before". Scott walked over and instead of shaking her hand he pulled her into a close hug.

**She was shocked, and the mere fact his arms felt nice and warm was another issue she wasn't ready to think about. Erinn started to feel like a creep as she thought of the two guys in front of her.**

**Scott and Isaac were so different looking but yet the both where very good-looking. She was silently praying everyone in the town wasn't that good-looking it would start to give her self-esteem issues.**

"So how was your flight?". Asked Scott looking interested.

Stepping back Erinn watched as all eyes where now on her waiting for her answer.

"Long I guess". She give a soft smile.

"Your accent soo cool!".

"Thanks".

"So is there really gold at the end of the rainbow?". Isaac asked with a smirked.

"Dude what a stupid question?". Scott moaned at Isaac.

**Scott then hit his friend up the side of the head laughing and then smiling at the now entertained Erinn.**

**Erinn laughed at the scene, they were close friends. An the question had been stupid, Melissa just grinned at the boys also Erinn had noticed this most be the usual between them.**

"No it's not". Isaac rubbed his head.

"Yes it is tell him it's stupid!". Scott looked to Isaac and then to her.

"Am..it's stupid". Erinn said in matter of fact voice.

"See she even agrees". Scott looked to his friend with a smirk.

"Yea because you told her to tell me that". Isaac did not looked amused to Scott.

"Boys,why don't you grab some breakfast and then bring Erinn to school and yourselves". Melissa said to calm both guys down.

"Yes, mam". Isaac slauted before running into the kitchen for breakfast.

Leaving Melissa and Scott in the room with her, Scott seemed happy go lucky yet there was something more maturer about him like he had the world on his shoulders.

"We'll go pickup Stiles my friend and then well head to school, though saying I don't think it will be much different from old one. It sucks!". Melissa shook her head as she walked into the kitchen after Isaac.

**Scott just stared at her waiting for her to maybe talk he wasn't sure what else to say to Erinn, the last time they had seen each other was years ago when her parents had visited and yet that fact in itself made him feel saddened for her. Erinn had changed she was no longer the tiny girl with the light hair, she was now a dark blonde and looking slightly plumper and then there was that look in her eyes he had noticed almost as if she was over thinking everything before acting.**

"Great, though my school you had to wear a uniform an it was brown and green. Trust me not my best colours". She laughed before holding back again, she had felt nervous and it would probably continue all day.

"Brown and green dude that sucks even more". Scott smirked.

"Yes though repeating a year is even worse". Erinn glanced over to the clock which was basically saying they where going to have to be leaving soon.

"I think Alison had to repeat a year in kindergarten so don't worry, oh and if your worried about high school trust me it's exactly like what you see in the movies". Erinn laughed and then Scott did to she felt soo much better about the day already.

**please review**!


	3. Highschool and Clothes

**Stiles Scott's best friend was a ball of energy and was instantly Erinn's favourite person, Stile looked tired though and she guessed Scott had picked up on it also. The high school was large with students running around either looking happy or sleepy, getting out of the car and walking to the doors she felt terrified.**

**Stiles walked in ahead and straight on he was hit with what looked to be toilet roll, which was actually funny as he screamed back at the person who had thrown it. They instantly walked to their lockers Erinn following behind them still looking around at the new area that was different, she instantly noticed Scott looking at a pretty Asian girl who looked to Scott and tried to hide. He of which noticed straight away and continued to stare, pretending to Stiles he wasn't sure how he felt about her.**

"Her names Kira". Scott said as they walked to the front office.

"What?" Erinn pretended not to know what he was talking about.

**Kira looked down at her vans they were new something she had bought before leaving Ireland, she laughed into herself because they were dark green.**

"The girl Stiles was talking about". Coming out of her conscience she now looked to Scott who was clearly looking at her.

"I didn't mean to be rude, I just notice things". Scott looked down at his feet and then back to Erinn.

"No seriously it's cool, I'm only out of relationship".

"Was stiles right I mean it looked like the feeling was mutual?".

"I'm not sure, I mean feel something but I'm sure what I guess". Scott looked worried and lost it was actually quite sad.

Erinn felt like it wasn't her place, she had only met Scott after so many years. Yet seeing him sad made her feel bad and dealing with it was to tell him the truth.

"Then figure it out, you can't predict something unless it's actually happened. Though I'm not an expert in relationships". Scott looked slightly better after her saying this.

"Me neither I haven't a clue what to think but any way thanks for listening to me". Scott grinned his tanned faced looking bright and childlike.

"It's okay, though I hope it works out".Erinn looked to Scott and then noticed they were now at the office.

"I'm late for history, I guess I'll see you at lunch". Erinn smiled as Scott disappeared down the corridor.

**Hour later**

Erinn knocked on the front office door and walked in to be greeted by a small women with glasses. Getting her time-table was okay after being shown by a girl called Alison she was doing fine.

"So I guess they placed you with me because I was new not that long ago". Erinn smiled at the brunette.

"So you haven't been long here". Erinn shook her head as the continued down the long hall way.

"Am no a day or two if you count yesterday I slept as soon as I arrived". She was sure what else to say was strange only being here a short time.

"Killer, that's alot of hours you probably burned out".

"Am actually I think that sleep helped". Erinn smiled shyly.

"Your living with Scott and his mom". Erinn nodded.

"Yea I am, Do you know Scott?". Alison nodded also with a smile.

"Yep he's one of my ...friends so is Isaac they both are". Alison seemed to emphasis Isaac's name.

"Oh so your that Alison?". Erinn knew that sounded wrong like she knew something she didn't.

"Did he say anything?". Alison looked nervous.

"Am no just that you went here also". Yes she had walked into it.

"Oh, right I'm guessing he told you I repeated a year?".

"Am...would you be mad if I said yes". Alison laughed.

"Am no, because that would mean we both have something in common". Alison looked genuinely happy.

"Well, yes but he didn't say it in a mean way". Erinn felt nervous yep making friends not destroying them.

"I know Scott he probably told you to make your situation better which by the way is cool at least you're here and in school".

"It's embarrassing but I guess I have to make the best of it".

"Yes you do or shall I say we both do". Alison looked grinned.

"So I'm guessing a tour first and then I'll bring to our class, your taking advanced English?". Erinn nods.

"That's great because I do to, and we might even share most of the same classes though math your with Scott".

"That's good". Erinn hated Math.

"Yea it is, though beware Scott's real bad at Math".

**They continued to walk they were now in the dinning room or cafeteria.**

"I am to, actually dreadful". She made a funny face causing her and Alison to giggle.

"We'll then you and your new roomie have something in common. I'm also guessing you met Stiles and Isaac?". Alison looked at her curiously.

"Yep, they both were really nice though Stiles looked tired".

"Oh he's usually more upbeat, like constantly".

"Yea he asked me a lot of questions, like did I believe in fairies?".

"Whoa, yes that's Stiles..and did Isaac ask you any stupid questions?". Alison Smiled as she said Isaac's name.

"Am yea like was their gold at the end of the rainbow. I'm guessing those are only beginning of the various questions people are going ask".

"Just know they're fascinated by the new, I started here not that long ago myself, Beacon Hills loves to know everything about a person".

"Well there's really nothing to know other than I'm from a different culture and off course the accent".

"Which is cool I think what part of Ireland are you from?".

"The north, Belfast to be exact".

"Whoa really isn't that the part which had all the trouble?".

"Am yes I guess my parents weren't really into politics. My father was American he was raised in the mid-west and my mother was Irish they moved Ireland when I was born".

"That's a mix, I'm sure you have family here?". Alison questioned.

"Am no, Scott's mom is the only kind of family I have here". Erinn's voice trailed off she hadn't meant to mention anything related to her family.

"Oh, I'm sorry". Her voice saddened.

"No it's okay, my daddy was and orphan he was brought up in the system so my mother's family was all we had. They weren't exactly great with the idea he was American".Alison looked saddened yes maybe she had gone to far again.

**Alison actually happen. continued to look sad, she hated when people felt horrible and yet the girl infront of her looked like she actually cared. Maybe meeting friends here would **

"My Mom passed away not to long ago, If you ever need anyone. I'm here". Alison give Erinn a soft smile.

"Thank's, though you do realise I didn't mean to tell you anything". Alison chuckled.

"Yes, I mean talking when your nervous I was once like that".

"And how did it stop?". Erinn questioned.

"Am not sure". Alison pulled a hair behind her ear as Erinn followed her through the cafeteria and then to a small class room.

**When the walked in a small strawberry blonde haired girl sat reading about book on physics. Strange to think someone who was wearing stylish clothes would be reading a difficult book.**

"I'm guessing your Erinn". The girl looked up as they walked further into the classroom.

Erinn wasn't sure what to say so she nodded feeling intimated by the forward girl.

"I'm Lydia, it pleasure to meet you. I'm sure everyone's wandering who the new girl is".

"Am not really".

"You should know I'm friends with Scott also,and if you need anything let me know".

"Am thanks".

"No problem us girls need to stick together and I'm guessing Scott won't know all the best shopping places for you".

"Your a band t jean girl, aren't you?". Lydia asked.

"Yes, I like band t-shirts".

"Great I'll email you some of the best places for nice ones if your interested".

"Great".

**Lydia came of as forward but Erinn knew that this girl wasn't daft she knew exactly how smart she was and finding a shopping mate would help alot with fitting in here. Alison was dressed to perfection and so was Lydia , she hadn't really thought about clothes until now. Feeling out of place wasn't new, she had always felt different and for some unknown reason she was kinda okay with it until now. She wanted to fit into something and maybe these new people where the ones to help the healing even though the hurt would never fully disappear.**

**Please review! x**


	4. New friends

Erinn felt more comfortable as Lydia and Alison walked her to her first class which was History. When she messaged Scott he told her he'd meet her after school, saying he had something important also to do. When she walked into her next class before lunch it was filled already with student's, the teacher's name was Mr .Yukimura. He seemed very friendly smiling as introduced herself to the entry class who just stared up at her dully not really caring who she was.

"Class if you'd just settle down, we have a new student this is Erinn O'Reilly and she's Irish". Yukimaura smiled as the whole class stared obviously interested in her for some reason.

They now stared up, she thought obviously to hear her accent and to see if she sounded funny. Too bad she didn't have a sweet Irish twang but a North Irish accent.

"Hello". Erinn's mouth felt dry, all these people staring her whole body felt intensely nervous.

Erinn eyes gazed over the whole classroom there was no empty seats left until she noticed there was a seat next to the Girl called Kira. Without much thinking she headed towards without much thinking. Kira smiled at her as she sat herself down even going out of her way to pass on a book when the reading began. The history class started and ended quickly, Mr. Yukimaura seemed very interested in his subject therefore passing that on as he continued talking about American history. Something new to Erinn even though she had studied in her old school but more in depth, and off course the fierce pride in the subject transcended.

When walking out of the class, before she got to Scott who was waiting next to Stiles, Kira walked over to Erinn looking quite happy.

"Hi, I'm Kira". She extended her hand.

Erinn smiled back at the small girl, reaching her hand out also.

"And I'm Erinn". Yes dumb thing to say she thought to herself, the teacher had just introduced her to the whole class.

" I'm just here to say Hi and to tell you I'm new also, my family moved here recently".

"Oh really, I suppose your still getting used to this school".

"Yea, it's kinda okay. There alot of nice people in the town, I'm moved here from the city".

"Cool, I'm from the north of Ireland".

"Awesome, I've always wanted to visited. The landscapes look so pretty". Kira said with a soft voice.

"Ireland is when your out of the city, though Belfast is really small". Belfast was way smaller than most places in the states and yet she still missed that.

"I think here is small so where your from most be tiny". Kira replied in a funny voice.

"Guess so though I haven't actually been anywhere else before here".

"Oh, well I've only ever been around the country nothing outside America. Do you wana sit together had lunch". Kira seemed very bubbly as she asked her to sit with her.

"Am yea that would be inn said happily

"Your living with him and his Mom". Erinn nodded.

"Does everyone know that I'm living with Scott ?". Kira nodded with a small smile.

"Yep, one thing's for sure here in Beacon hills people like to gossip...a lot". Kira watched as Erinn shook her head.

"That's something Irish people are top ra laughed lightly.

"Well anyway your more than welcome to eat with me I'm kinda still trying to make friends here, it's hard being new as you know".

"Thanks, I appreciate. I feel bad for Scott having to babysit me". Erinn looked over to Scott who was leaning against a wall, staring at Kira as they talked.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind". Kira said with a voice that sounded like she knew Scott's softer side.

"Hopefully, I guess I see you at lunch". Erinn smiled brightly.

Kira seemed similar to her not only because she was knew to but she seemed nervous like and that was definitely her. Though the difference between them was the fact Kira was stunning and when Erinn looked at herself she felt slightly overwhelmed that she looked nothing like all of these Americans.

After school Lydia at dropped her of to the house, Scott was still busy dealing with practice or something. Maybe Scott didn't want the bother of babysitting her and in way she felt hurt, though being sensitive wasn't going make her feel any better. Walking into the house and then to the kitchen, Erinn looked at Melissa as she pulled a what looked like a Casserole out of the oven.

"Hey you, how was school? meet anyone nice?". Erinn nodded.

"I met alot more than I thought I would". Erinn grinned to herself.

"Awk that's great".

"It is, the school was a lot different than my old one. And the mere fact I don't have to wear a uniform is a huge bonus". Melissa sat the casserole down and leaned over the counter handing Erinn a glass of Apple juice.

"Sounds about about right, I think High school was hard enough without an ugly Scott bring you home?". Melissa looked to her she wasn't sure whether or not to answer it

"Am no Lydia and Alison, Scott asked them to".

"I wished had brought you home, knowing my son he's probably busy with something".

"Melissa I don't want Scott to think he need to look after me, his friends where really cool".

"Awk honey Scott doesn't mind I'm sure he as an excuse for not being with you".

"Please don't be mad with him, I even was introduced to another person she was really nice also and we have somethings in common. She's new also".

"Oh is her name inn nods.

"Yea, this town really does know everyone".

"Scott likes her, but don't said he'll get all awkward".

"I noticed he even talked about her to me".

"Really that's process he usually doesn't discuss things with others other than Stiles".

"Whoa, that is process".

"Scott used to date Alison Argent, they where with each other while".

"He didn't really mention it, though he maybe more cautious than you think".

"I believe you, so I have work the next couple of days so I'm going see if I can it off so we can go shopping for some supplies and maybe even some shopping".

"Yea that sounds amazing, shopping I like though can we also maybe go sight-seeing I'd like to know more about where I'm living".

"Off-course well make a day of it".

"Oh we will".

"So I'm going have to go and start my shift, I've made some chicken casserole I hope you like and there's some veg in the microwave".

"Yum".

"I'll be seeing you later on and please don't let Scott burn the food".

"I won't, promise".


	5. UV and Meeting an angry stranger!

Hey guys sorry for the wait still looking for a BETA!

Scott didn't arrive until later and even then Erinn noticed he was in a rush to be somewhere else. Erinn had placed the food Melissa had made onto plates also making sure not to overheat the casserole which definitely looked interestingly an odd colour.

Scott walked into the kitchen and give Erinn a soft smile before going to pour him and her some orange juice.

"So green casserole?". Erinn said as they both sat down in front of each other.

Scott laughed as she poked her front into the food, Erinn give a hesitant face as she lifted a small piece to her mouth.

"Trust me it's actually nice, don't judge a food by its colour". Scott said as he quickly dug into the strange looking food.

Erinn looked at him quickly and then ate the first bite, to her surprise it was actually really really nice.

"Told you". Scott had noticed her facial expression as she pulled the fork out off her mouth.

Erinn give him a goofy smile as she went for a next bite, one thing she had been worried about coming to the states was the food. She had grown up liking almost everything minus tomatoes and it was the one thing her Father had brought her up to enjoy.

" My Mom likes to experiment and this is something she invented, most of things she makes will taste very nice but won't look good". Scott voice was filled with laugher and pride as he talked about his Mother.

Erinn knew that Scott and Melissa only had each other, and she was happy they did. In some way she hoped she would make a connection to both of them, that although not in the same blood related way it would be close enough to fill that emptiness of having no one.

"Thanks for heating the food, I kind of turn it into mush". Erinn shrugged slightly had his thanks.

"I didn't mind, I'd rather have my food slightly solid and not baby food". She grinned at Scott as he finished his plate.

"Good well I'll order us some pizza some time I think you need to try what America's got to offer". Scott now stood up and lifted his plate to the dishwasher.

"It's a plan though I would like to try some diner food, in the films it always looks really great". Scott nods happily.

"Sure, whenever you want though be warned if Stiles comes he'll probably eat like...ALOT". Erinn and him both laugh at Stiles.

Stile was skinny and thinking about from earlier today he didn't look like he could much.

"I'm warned, if he eat's too much we'll hide in a booth close by". She grins.

Scott chuckles at the idea and then picks her plate up also after she has finished.

"So what are you doing tonight?". Scott asks.

"I'm not sure, I think I'll probably just watch a film". She didn't know what to say she felt like an idiot, she had nothing else to do.

"Really, why don't you head to a party with Lydia she told me she told you. I think you should go, you'll have fun". Scott spoke honestly and not condescendingly.

"I don't want your friends to feel like they need to befriend because of you, I know that sounds rude but I want be known as the girl who doesn't have any real friends". Erinn looks to Scott and then the ground.

"I understand and I'm a firm believer in making your own friends but in your case my friends also really want to know you". Scott said happily.

"They do?". Erinn was baffled.

Scott nods with a bright smile.

"Okay, I'll go...is Kira going to be there?". Erinn looked curiously at Scott.

"Maybe, I haven't said to her yet". Scott finished putting the last of the dinner plates away.

"I think you should tell her, it means you can get to know her more". Erinn then grabbed a dish cloth and wet it with warm water before cleaning the kitchen counters and the breakfast bar.

"I'm going to seeing her soon, so I'll say then". Scott was now leaning against the breakfast bar.

"Really?". Erinn questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea and I promise I will say to her". Scott giggled as Erinn questioning.

"Great!, I guess I'll go get ready". Erinn went to go upstairs though Scott stopped her quickly.

"I'll tell Lydia or Isaac to collect you and bring you there. Don't go looking for the party it'll get dark soon ". Erinn nodded as Scott released her.

"Okay I will ". Erinn noticed the worry in his eyes.

Erinn ran to her room and tried to decide what to wear, she had been to parties back in Ireland, but America seemed different. She felt like she needed to wear something prettier but in the end decided on her leather Jacket a white Rolling stones top and wet look leggings settled by a pair of Chelsea boots. Yes, she was happy with that as she looked in the mirror, her make-up was subtle and her slightly curled. Erinn felt good, but the hard time was yet to come. Lydia at texted her soon after and was now sitting outside the front door in what looked to be a very expensive sports car.

"Hey!". Lydia said brightly as Erinn climbed into the front seat of the car.

"Hello, this car is great". Erinn said excitingly.

"Thanks, gift from my parents. Girl you scrub up well". Lydia remarked at Erinn's outfit." Very European".

"Am thanks, your outfit's really cute". Lydia smiled again knowing already she looked awesome.

"So this party, everyone's going to be there and I happen to be intimate with the party planners brother so don't freak". Lydia was trying calm her but making her nervous by accident.

"Okay, is Alison going?". Lydia nods.

"Yea, she'll probably arrive with Isaac".

"Oh, are they together?". Erinn asked as the car started.

"No, well they want to be but that's a long story and to be honest a real buzz kill". Lydia looks to the road ahead.

Isaac and Alison whoa, that was confusing but in away maybe they would suit.

"So who put the party on?". Erin asked Lydia.

"Danny and Ethan planned it although it was relocated". Lydia was now driving in the pitch black night.

Erinn was unsure where they where going and she felt that wherever they were going was going to be interesting. The car pulled up to what looked to be a warehouse, it looked spooky but it was Halloween. They climbed out of the car of which Lydia her through to where the look music was blasting from, they came to a very large grey metal door.

"Are you ready?". Lydia carefully asked her.

"As I'll ever be, lead the way". Lydia walked through there was soo many people, some dressed some not and all covered in bright UV paint .

"Whoa!". Erinn was fascinated by everything.

" So what do you think?". Lydia asked.

"Crazy!". Lydia laughed at Erinn innocence almost wishing she still looked at the world the same way.

"I'll go grab us something to drink". Erinn nodded watching Lydia disappear into the crowd.

Erinn stared around her, Alison was over near the women painting people with Isaac and then there was Stiles sitting on a step with a multicoloured girl. Scott was yet to be seen but she knew he'd arrive soon. She suddenly felt odd standing the in front of the door so she decided to blend in. Erinn moved further into the crowd, and all was fine until people started jumping up and down to a different song. Erinn suddenly felt too warm and the jacket she was wearing was making her feel worse. Claustrophobia over came her and the flashes began, she was trapped her seatbelt wrapped around her tightly as her parents sat in the front not moving. She had to get the hell out of the party, after pushing through the many bodies she did find her exit. Now leaning on Lydia car breathing heavily, Erinn tried to calm herself by looking up at the night sky filled with stars.

As Erinn looked down slowly she heard two screams that sounded from young kids. From the distance she noticed some children walking from a the large figure and then them running in fear, did they just get spooked or was there something terrifying the man had said to them.

When she got closer the man noticed her almost stopping and staring at her instantly as she came out of the darkness.

His face was striking she thought to herself, chiselled features a strong jawline and those eyes not pretty but hunting like he had seen pain at a young age and the pain continued like her own. He moved closer to her his stance strong almost knowing she was going to run, she was afraid but she felt that if she backed down he'd come for her.

"Who are you?". The muscle-head asked her.

"Why?". Erinn looked up at him questionably.

Who was he and why was he asking who she was.

"Because I asked nicely". The man give her a straightforward answer.

"Erinn and I think it's time for me to leave". Erinn went to move away but he stopped her moving quickly in front of her body.

"Why are you here?". His intense stare would either be considered scary or sexy she wasn't quite sure.

" I needed air, because there was too many people in there. See now you got your answer!". Erinn felt nervous and this man was freaking her out!+6

"What people you?, you know trespassing is a crime in this country and I'm sure it is in Ireland". He gritted through his teeth.

"Yes it is, but I didn't know I was. I'm new here". Erinn was now freaking out first party ever in America and she had broken a law, was this guy going to get her into trouble her not.

"And walking around at night isn't good either".

"Who are you? and why would you care this is the first party I've been to since I moved here and I'm not exactly having a great night with the large crowds and you moaning to me". Erinn stared back at him angrily.

" I'm someone who happens to own this place which has been broke into by teenagers, excuse for being pissed!". He practilly shouted.

"Yea, like I said before I didn't know anyone who lived here a friend brought me here".

Erinn knew she had stepped in it she had just told him she came here with someone he was going get both of them in trouble.

"Who's your friend?". His eyes tightened as he looked at her.

Erinn knew she couldn't say.

"Like I'm going to tell you?". Erinn said tightly.

The man's masculine features now looked even more angry but ,he seemed to be more controlled than he looked almost looking like he was testing her.

"You better or I'm calling the cops". He then folded his arms.

"Haven't you heard of loyality". Erinn chin poked out looking at him and almost shaking her head trying to understand him.

"Haven't you heard of jail?". He said back.

"If I tell you, you promise not to call the police?". Erinn looked up at the angry man.

"Fine". He like out a breath of annoyance.

"Lydia, but this isn't her fault". Erinn's hazel eyes pleaded with him.

"Lydia who?, she doesn't happen to have red hair and a confident almost annoying attitude". He wined.

"Wait, how do you know her?". Erinn said she was really confused.

"Let's just say I just do, so how are you friends?".

"You sure do ask personal questions, she's friends with my Godmothers son Scott". Erinn wanted to know why she was spouting her life story to him but she couldn't understand.

"McCall?". Erinn nods as he says the last name.

"You know him also... don't you?". He nodded.

"Does he know your out here by yourself?". Erinn shook her head.

"No I haven't seen him and I've lost Lydia because I needed air". Erinn felt lost as she saying that, she had walked out without thinking of Lydia being by herself. Yes she was going to be friend of the year.

"How about I help you find McCall and Lydia and you don't speak at all". He give her a honest look.

Was she safe to be following this guy she knew she was definitely not his time so maybe this would be okay.

"Deal, though your not the danger that your talking about I mean. Your not going to chop me up and burying me like a bone in your back garden". Erinn looked to him one eyebrow raised.

Derek held back a laugh and that was something he wasn't used !

"No, I'm not into killing little girls". He smirked.

Erinn blushed, the evil grin almost and then she looked down.

Derek stared at her as she blushed, there was something off about the girl. She didn't same that bothered by the darkness or the fact his dangerous aura had just frightened children he was sure she had seen them running as she had walked here. She was small 5 ft2 or something and she didn't look thin almost a pleasant plump matching in with her dark blonde hair and Hazel eyes. Innocent that's what she screamed and something else he couldn't quite place.

Erinn looked up at the taller man he looked menacing up close but he didn't same bad even if he had scared the children, he was willing to help her locate Scott and maybe she would save herself further embarrassment loosing Lydia because she was freaked out!

Derek turned the car making sure the candy he had bought was hidden he didn't want anyone to think he was a swimp because of this.

"You haven't told me your name?". Erinn asked as his back was to her.

Erinn noticed even as he turned round his back was covered in muscles and she really needed to stop staring.

"I might not want to give it". His voice was deep and almost like a sign to back off.

"Why, is it a horrible name because I'm Irish trust me I've heard of some shockers". She giggled subconsciously.

Derek almost smiled and then straightened out his emotions down he would give it to her she was a chatter box. Though something threw him off the quick peice of happiness when he turned round to find Erinn shaking, her gaze was not longer at him but the dark figures walking towards them.

"Get behind me!". Erinn didn't move she was almost frozen and as the face came closer to her own she noticed the sharp yellow light coming from them and then empty and then she heard a loud thud when the dizziness stopped, it wasn't her it was the stranger lying unconscious at her feet.

Panic as the mere fact something soo strange had happened, and the fact her supposed helper was out for the count. She knelt down and lifted his head so that it was facing upwards the next step was to find something to try and wake him. She hadn't even a phone on her to ring an ambulance, she looked into the car and there was a bottle of water grabbing it out she knelt back down and lift his head ripping the bottom of his shirt and soaking his face with he water praying that he'd wake.

"Please don't die on me!". Here she was screaming at the poor guy but nothing. "This can not be happening 48 hours in the states and this is what happens!". She said still dabbing his face with he water, to then notice the mark behind his ear which looked like a _5._

Derek lay there for 20 mins before waking up to find himself on someone's lap being drenched and shook with force to wake him up.

"Please, don't be dead!". Derek's eyes opened as he looked up at the crazed girl. "Please stop the shaking!". Erinn almost jumped, he was awake.

Erinn still held onto him and Derek didn't seem to move until he felt angered at what had happened.

"What the hell where those things?". She looked down at him as he tried to get up.

"I haven't a clue but I'm going to rip there fucking heads off".Derek got up rubbing his head to then notice the rip at the bottom of his top revealing some of his stomach.

"Sorry I kinda grabbed the first thing that came to hand". She still held the material of his t-shirt in her hands.

"Why not rip your own?". Erinn shrugged and then realised she had just helped him and that when she reacted to his ungratefulness.

"Your soo grateful, Mr I got my arse knocked out!" Erinn shouted back at him.

"Whatever, are you okay?". Erinn nodded.

Was he being serious they had just been attacked or should she say he had been.

"Am... NO!".She screamed.

Derek then lifted her up, making her gasp she wasn't exactly a little fragile thing.

"Are you physically hurt?". Derek asked stiffly.

"Am no". Erinn calmed down she was screaming and need to stop.

Derek then grabbed onto her hand and began to move her up the steps to the loft, here she was being man handle by this Ape just after saving him.


	6. Dark figures! and werewolves

As they came to the door music began to get louder and louder, Derek opened the door to see the crowds of people covered in UV paint and dancing like idiots. After getting knocked out and to find this happening in his home, he was pissed.

Erinn stood still before re-entering the room she had once fled she didn't want to be the freak who was afraid of some noise and a crowd.

"Come on!". Derek grabbed onto her smaller hand and dragged her to the DJ, who was dressed in a spider-man mask. "Wait, here". He let go her arm which make standing there alone scary.

A large man dressed in black looked like a bouncer guarding the DJ, he didn't look amused at the stranger's nerve to walk up and demand to speak to the DJ.

"The Bloody beetroot's don't take requests!". Yelled the Bouncer, he was then forced to push him back "Bro seriously". The bouncer was then lifted into the her by the throat and the thrown just as he was told "he'll get mine!". Derek then walked closer to the DJ and through DJs decks off the table making them smash with a loud thud, everyone stilled looking at the strong man who was severely pissed off.

"Everyone get out!". He yelled making the room almost shake.

Everyone looked at him and ran and then yelling at everyone it was safe to say some of his anger was gone. The shout scared her more it had even made her jump, Erinn noticed Scott and Isacc standing close to both Alison and Kira. On the other side was Lydia who didn't look to good at all almost like she had seen something that she shouldn't have.

"Lydia are you okay?". Erinn asked before everyone in the room went still.

The dark figures were walked towards him, making him shout.

"Guys, why are they looking are me?". He sounded panicked.

Suddenly a fight began due to the fact the dark masked men where moving closer to everyone. Erinn was left standing alone unsure what move to make, she wanted run or hide from the immediate danger. Erinn's fear intensified as one of the masked figures pulled a large sword out of their chest. Vomit that's what she was going to do, it was as if she had walked straight into a horror movie and the bigger girl always died first. Scott was being thrown everywhere, she prayed he was going to be okay she wanted to help him but the other guys where involved and they were also fighting back. Erinn noticed something also, the colour of Scott's eyes were red and there was long nails sprouting from his tanned hands. What was wrong with him, though what was more freaky was that he wasn't alone when it came to the funny eye colours and long nails. The dark haired stranger who she had helped his where a blue colour that seemed unnatural yet very powerful.

Derek moved in front of Erinn, he suddenly had the need to be close to her she was just standing like a idiot in middle of the fight. The figures didn't come near her until the end of the fight and that's when Derek went to grab her but the figures threw him. Erinn quickly ran to Derek who was getting up the figures followed, Erinn's body was almost lying over him in a protective way showing the figures not to come near. To his surprise and to her's they backed off, going for Scott's friend instead of her and Derek once more.

The sun was coming up now and as it hit through the fogged windows the figures disappeared, leaving them all shocked and slightly beaten. Leaving them all like sitting ducks, Erinn looked around the room and then to Derek who was now standing above her. He stood above her she noticed how intimating he was looking at a really angry giant. He quickly pulled her up looking into her eyes wandering to himself if she was okay, then he realised his stare was too long and he looked away at the other's.

"What where those things!" Scott shouted out loud his body still in front of Kira's.

Isaac then looked to Alison and then the others.

"Your Dad's 24 hours are up". His voice was definite.

Every glared to Alison who looked afraid and confused as everyone else, why would her father know anything?

"Erinn, are you okay?". Scott walked closer to her.

Derek was still standing really close and he didn't move almost like he wanted to stand close to her.

"Yes, I think. What just happened?". Erinn's throat felt dry.

She stepped back a little as everyone was now looking at her, yea she was gonna die.

"What are you's all?". She said slowly with slight fear.

"Derek, why is she with you?". Scott asks ignoring her question.

They all turn to the stranger who's name is Derek, strangely enough it suited him. It was strong and strightforward so far just like him. Before Derek says anything Erinn quickly interjects making sure to include Derek's injury before entering the rave and being in this now awkward situation of who did what and why?

"He kind of got knocked out, before trying to help me find you".

"What do you mean?". Scott looked to Derek and then Erinn shocked.

"Am K.O'D, plummet, beat down...". Erinn knew now she was ranting.

"I think he gets it". Derek gritted through his teeth." She was walking around like some idiot in the dark". He give her a smug look.

" What, I told you not be alone in the dark ". Erinn gives him a defeated look. "My Mom's gonna kill me for you finding out. I made her a promise to keep you out of this and now I've broken it". Scott looked pained.

Erinn continued to stare like her body had been frozen.

"Your Mom knows your eyes turn red!". Scott nods.

"She know's that's why she didn't want you envolved". Scott looked sad almost and worried.

"Can I at least know what you's are?". Erinn felt she needed to know before going back to the house she at least deserved that.

Derek then grabbed Scott dragging him to the corner of the room, Erinn watched as Scott pushed of Derek looking annoyed and speaking very quietly.

" Scott?".Derek.

"My Mom's her guardian and she living with us permanently ".Scott said quickly. "My Mom's gonna freak, and then theres the fact Kira's found out also what we are, what do I do to make this situation easy". Derek looked to the younger guy and then to where Kira and Erinn stood still looking shocked.

"Tell them the truth, You sort Kira out and I'll deal with Erinn"

"You know we can hear you?". Lydia says with disgust.

" "I think the real thing we should be dealing with who the hell thoses things where". One of the twins asked.

"We find out what we're dealing with and then we get rid of them". Derek said seriously.

" Everyone's been marked minus me and Kira". Scott said worryingly.

"They didn't touch me to leave a mark". Erinn said quietly.

Everyone stopped looking shocked

"We seen them outside, they marked me. When I came round Erinn was helping me to wake up!".

" Well there's the clues but what's the meaning?".

"My dad knows something me and Isaac will find out what we're dealing with and we'll keep you's all updated". Alison then walked ahead Isaac following after her just before leaving glancing at Scott for what looked to be a sign of approval.

"If that's okay with you, I'll bring you home". Scott looked at Kira first and she nodded."Okay, Erinn I'll see you back home and we'll break to my Mom if she finished shift". Erinn looks to Scott was he really pawning her off with Derek.

Scott walked out of the Loft holding onto Kira's hand before leaving he nodded to Derek who then began to gaze directly at her.

"I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow, don't worry your safe with Derek he'll explain this crazy stuff to you". Lydia touched her arm gently and then left also following behind here was the Twins.

CHAPTER

Alone she stood with a scary looking guy in an empty loft, Derek didn't say anything straight-away. He moved to look out the window at everyone leaving before then turning and looking back at the dark blond haired girl who looked just as confused as he felt. He hadn't been able to protect her tonight she had down that for him, she had waited for him the first to awake and then she had shielded him from the figures. If any time he felt weakened it was right now he felt like a pussy and that made me angry.

"So..you's are werewolves?". Erinn spoke first watching him lean against the window as he turned round more so.

"What makes you think that?". Derek said forwardly.

"Long nails, teeth and eyes". She said this gently making sure not anger him.

"We are... Me, Scott , Isaac and off-course the twins".

"So then your a pack of teenage wolves?". Erinn asked with a hint of humour.

"No, I'm not a teenager but sort of. Me, Scott and Isaac the twin are alone".

"Wow, so does this sort of thing happen a lot?". Erinn asked curiously with a confused face.

Derek had now moved from the window and was now standing closer to her next to the smashed up decks, making her even more nervous of his presence.

"Yes, that's why shouldn't walk about at night. There's a lot going on the humans haven't a clue about".

"Crazy to think I've heard this folk-tales in Ireland and when I arrive her I meet the real deal".

"Those stories are fairy-tales compared to this you should remember that". He gritted through his teeth.

Erinn then looked around the space she stood, he lived here she could tell that's why he had been severely annoyed that people where in it.

"I'm sorry about your top". He looks down his stomach is slightly revealing slight hair from his navel to two sharp hipbones that where edged to his muscular waist.

"I have others". He said gently.

"But still I kinda react before thinking and then I talk a lot when I'm nervous". Eriin felt out of breath as she spoke at great pace.

"Are you nervous?". Derek looked at the plump teen.

"Yes and no, I just found out my Godmother's son is a werewolve and that he's surrounded by more than that. But I'm kinda not afraid of you, when my brain tells me I should be running already". Erinn then looked down at her dirty looking vans and then breathed deeply before then biting her lip.

"You should be running, I'm the worse sort of person you could be alone with". Derek folded his arms.

It felt awkward here she was confessing she wasn't afraid of him.

"Then why did Scott leave me with you?". Erinn questioned him confused.

Derek then uncrossed his arms and the fell to his sides, leaving her still looking at him for an answer.

"He trust's me and knows I'll make you understand that other's can't know we exist. Are lifestyle depends on secrecy". Derek says seriously.

"I won't tell anyone, I wouldn't risk all your lives like that". Erin replied with seriousness and worry.

"Fine, just know that Scott's in danger if you tell anyone". She was sure his tone showed that he cared for Scott but wasn't going to beg her to keep there secret.

"I understand, no one will know". Erinn looked directly in to his strange eyes.

"Good". Derek said quickly.

"So do you change in the moon or does it just happen when you want it to happen?".

Derek was thrown of by her question, it was almost as if she wasn't really afraid at all but curious on the logistics of the pack in general.

"We don't need the moon to change". He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh!". Surprising Erinn.

Erinn face looked like she was thinking of something else to ask but she refrained herself before asking again.

"I'm going bring you home and then your not going to mention anything to Scott's Mom until he's back". Derek told her in an almost commanding tone.

Erinn's began biting her lip, she was getting annoyed at him. Why was he soo serious?, why couldn't he be a little more gentle with what was needed of her.

"Okay".

"Any other questions?". Erinn looked to the hot guy in front of her he looked so serious and laughing right now wouldn't have been the best idea but she wanted to.

"Are you always so serious?". She looked over to him side ways.

"I'm not answering that, you know it's rude to be rude". Derek looked at her with a snarl.

"Do you not get bored, I mean of the snarl?". Erinn noticed how tense he was the vain's in his arms where almost popping out!

"Do you get bored of asking stupid useless questions?". He said slowly.

"Nope". The p in the word was enhanced has she said it to irritate it him.

"Then there's your answer". Derek refrained himself from grabbing her and scaring the hell out of her.

"Not really because they're not stupid questions". She stood straight up no longer slouching.

"They kinda of are". He moved forward, he wasn't used to someone fighting back with him.

"Here I am in a different country stuck with a werewolf, who could probably snap me in half if he wanted to and my godmother's son as trusted you to bring me home of as yet you still haven't. So you can kinda understand my curiosity".

Derek didn't know what to say to the plump Irish girl with messy hair, everything she had said had a hadn't he already brought her home already. He couldn't understand his curiosity of the small human. Maybe now he should after all he was starting creep himself out never mind her, he then went to walk to his room which was covered in red cups from the rave and various glow paints.

Erinn stood wandering if maybe she should run moments later he walked back with a new top on this time this one was black, making him even more dangerous looking. He then looked to her his startling eyes standing out more so also, he really was kind of pretty if you got rid of the snarl she thought but then again he enjoyed scarying her.

"Come on!". Derek walked out ahead of Erinn causing her almost run after him to his car.


	7. Not soo angry wolf and PANCAKES!

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the slow pace! Another thing I'm dyslexic and finding the right Beta is hard so plz bare with me :-D**

...

The sun was up and after the very long night Erinn felt tired, but she couldn't settle. Not while she was sitting next to a six foot something hunk of muscles who's only way with dealing with his emotions was to sit quietly and clench his teeth. The car was nice, she had to give him that and big enough to fit his large frame in it. Derek was calm has he drove the car quickly glancing every so often at her, she was fighting me noticed and he couldn't blame her sitting in a car with a complete stranger was probably hard enough without them being a werewolf.

Erinn found herself making a tapping sound with her fingers on the side of the door where her arm rested. Derek quickly stared at her giving her that look to stop and she did quickly before looking out at the road as the car move along it. When she was younger, she found sitting still in silence was not her favourite thing to do. On the other hand that was when she wasn't close to werewolf and pissing him off again wasn't exactly what she wanted to do.

"So have you always lived in Beacon Hills?". Erinn asked ,trying to make conversation.

Derek continued to look at the road ahead of him and then he answered.

"Yes and No". Derek didn't want her to know a lot.

"Oh, so where did you live before here?". Said innocently.

"You ask a lot of questions". He looked at her and then to the road.

"I'm just curious, can't a girl ask a stranger about himself when he's watching over her". Erinn replied, the feeling like she had overstepped.

"I lived here when I was younger and moved back just before Scott was turned". Derek looks to her and then turns the wheel.

"Oh, so you most like it". Erinn looked to her facial expression curious.

"Um , I guess , my family were here for generations". Derek looked proud when he talked about this.

Erinn suddenly felt sorry for him and a wee bit jealous, she hadn't known a lot about either side of her family trees never mind being connected to a place that represented her families development in time.

" That's interesting, my mother liked it here she found the people to be friendly". Her mother had loved it here but she had loved Ireland also.

"Sometimes too friendly, in small towns like this everyone knows everything and your probably no exception".

"Probably, the area I lived in Belfast they knew everything about each other I think sometimes that's what makes a community"

Derek found himself staring at her more than he should have, he didn't want to creep Erinn out. He noticed the happiness in her voice as she talked about Ireland and her home, he knew what it felt to feel out of place and miss that one home that was yours.

"You miss your home?". Derek asks gently.

Erinn didn't answer straight away, Derek remained calm, still driving he was waiting for her answer the one question yet that she wasn't even sure about. She took a small breath and then looked at the man in front of her.

"Yes, I do, but I feel stupid saying that. I mean I haven't been here long enough ". Erinn gave a nervous laugh before looking ..

"I don't think it matters how long away from your home, you'll always miss it". For a split second his face looked like he was saddened though this as quickly shaken off when Erinn spoke again.

"You know what I miss more". Erinn face looked Ernst.

"What?". Derek asks.

"The weather". Erinn knew she sounded stupid, but she did miss the rain.

"Is the weather not bad in Ireland?". Derek sounded confused.

"It's, changeable". Erinn laughs.

Derek then laughed also which surprised him, Erinn was different he knew that for sure. Though the one thing he couldn't figure out was why had those masked figures not marked her like everyone else minus Scott and Kira.

"Are you hungry?". He asked, looking at her curiously.

"Just a little bit". Her stomach growled as she said this, though she felt thirstier than anything.

"Good, we'll grab breakfast". Derek was starving, he hadn't eaten since that evening before and after being knocked around twice he needed a sugar fix.

They pulled up outside a small café in the outskirts of Beacon Hills, as she got out of the car she noticed how homely it looked from the outside. Derek walked a head looking behind him to make sure she was following, when they got to the door, he opened it for her and she slightly felt giggly at someone doing that for the first time.

Erinn was amazed at the inside it was very all American and squint, making her feel like she was back in the pancake house. It had been a small café back in Ireland, which she loved a lot. Derek walked to a booth at the back of the restaurant close to the window, Erinn followed behind him making sure not trip over her tired feet as she did.

"Hi, my name is Becca and here 's some menus". The waitress was young, maybe a few years older than her, Erinn noticed also how she looked at Derek like he was the food.

Derek on the other hand ignored her advances ad continued to look at the menus in front of her.

Minutes later Erinn continued to look at the menu in front of her unsure what to order, the waitress on the other hand continued staring at Derek with a strange look in her face. Erinn couldn't understand why it was annoying her.

"I'll have the large Breakfast and a dark coffee". Derek handed the women the menu back, ignoring her flirting.

"I'll have….". Erinn's voice trailed along.

She didn't know what she wanted and the waitress was there she hated being this indecisive. Derek gently took her menu of her and looked to the waitress with a fake smile.

"Bring her some chocolate chip pancakes and some bacon on the side". Erinn knew she should have been annoyed with for his machoness, but she didn't react, she just sat silent until she realised she wanted a drink also.

"And a glass of apple juice". Erinn said quickly before the women walked away.

The waitress gives her a quick grunt before walking away quickly with their order, Leaving her and Derek alone again in silence.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?". She looked to him.

"My sister used to get the I figured since you're new here you should try them. Though I'll change the order if you don't want them". Derek looked like he was going get up and look for the waitress.

"No, they sound nice and so does the bacon". Erinn give him an assured smile.

"Good". Derek give a small grunt.

"Derek".Erinn looked him in the eyes.

"Yes".He replied, looking unsure of what she was about to ask.

"Why does your eye's turn blue and Scott's red?". Derek hands clenched and then they relaxed gently.

"Scott's the Alpha of the pack that's why his eyes are red and the others are yellow". Derek didn't mention his and she knew that was probably the reason he mentioned the others.

"Oh, really, is the Alpha always this young?". Derek shook his head.

"It depends, Scott's just different". Derek sounded like he was generally interested in this.

"He is isn't he, though his Mom worries and too be honest,I don't blame her". Erinn said silently.

"If you're worried about him don't be, Scott's got it under control with me here I can help him".

"Good, I'm glad". She gives a small smile.

"Why did you help me?". Derek suddenly asked, leaving Erinn to just stare before asking.

His intensity was clear as his eyes looked into hers,he wanted to know why she had helped him.

"Um, it was the right thing to do". Erinn replied back without hesitation.

"I'm sorry for giving you a hard time, you remind me of someone I once knew". He places his hands on the table holding them together as he leans back.

"Oh, it's okay". Erinn knew his behaviour was uncalled for last night, but she couldn't not accept his apology.

"No, it's not, you're human and this is all different for you. Scott thinks I need to let go more, but I can't risk that not now while he's alpha I need to help him I made a promise". Derek seemed genuine as he said thus making her think accepting his apology was right.

"As long as you help him, that's great, he needs to be kept safe , I don't know what Melissa would do if Scott got hurt". Erinn gives him a worried look.

"You're involved now whether you like it or not, so for now on you need to be aware of that".

"Okay, but didn't those things leave a mark on me?". Erinn asked worryingly.

"That's what we need to figure out". Erinn nods.

The food came and Erinn mouth was gob-smacked at the huge plate of food, it was enormous the pancake looked amazing and Derek had been right ,she was going to enjoy them. Derek felt happy that her eyes were surprised at the food, he knew he hadn't been helpful, but he hoped this would at least help a little. He knew from his sister that girls loved chocolate and this was a peace offering to the new Irish girl.


	8. Where Erinn rambles!

**Thanks for Review wolviegurl**

**...**

**After eating Erinn and Derek got back into the car, the journey back to the house was relaxed and the music from the radio. The song that played was from a band called Adele chasing pavements an it was nice to listen to as she leaned her hand the window which was now down. **

**Erinn every so often would look at Derek who was more relaxed also, he seemed like a different person. When they drove up to the house Erinn was glad she really needed to sleep and after a quick wash she was going straight to bed**.

"Thank you for the food". Erinn smiles brightly.

"It's okay". Derek gives a slight shrug.

"So what now?, Melissa's probably still at work".

"I'm here until Scott comes back". Derek gives her a stern look and got out of the car and began walking the house.

Erinn jumped out also running almost behind him as he got to the front door.

"So your just going to sit here with me for, how long?". Erinn didn't know what to do, in her whole entire life she had never spent this much time with guy minus her gay friend Colin. Derek was the epitome of sexiness and just looking at him was difficult to do.

"Like I said before, I'm here to protect you". Derek found key under a flower pot and opened the door. He then walked into the house and looked like he smelling something, Erinn held her giggle in that was until he started walking around making sure no one was there.

"I told you Melissa's on call, we're the only ones here". Erinn closed the door and then walked into the living area behind Derek.

"I'm making sure that we are the only ones here, being careful isn't a necessity ,we can afford to mess up". Derek looked out of place I this family home. His body as too muscular and his clothes said bad ass, standing next to a purple throw over on the chair was surprisingly strange.

**Derek felt Erinn's eyes on him, he knew he was standing in a family home and he probably looked out of place. Scott's house was warm that and it smelt of many things such as, food, perfume and Erinn. She had a sweet smell of cinnamon and vanilla. **

"Do you want to watch a film?". Erinn leaned against the door, unsure what way to spend her time being locked up in a house with him.

"If you want?". Derek's put his hands in his pockets and just stared at the smaller girl in front of him.

**Erinn felt nervous being unsure about something she hated feeling, she took a breath and then went to go upstairs to grab some dvds. Derek was now right behind her on the stairs being is close was making here heart beat fast.**

"I'm just going to get something to watch". She almost gulped.

"I'll come with you". Derek face looked calm.

"Okay, but are you always going be this close". Erinn tilted her head slightly.

"Why, am I making you nervous?". Derek smirked at her blush.

"I..". Erinn was left speechless.

**Derek continued walking up the flight of stairs, leaving Erinn standing at the bottom watching those long legs of his move. Before she could say where her room was, Derek came to her door and it made her wonder how he knew this was her room.**

"How did you know this was my room?". Erinn looked confused.

"I can smell your scent, and because on the door says Erinn's room". Whoa, she thought she hadn't noticed the small name plate on the door before.

"Oh". Erinn let out a quick chuckle before pushing ahead of him and opening the door.

" Are we going to go in?". Derek pointed quickly to the door .

"Am yea". Erinn replied her throat felt dry, and this was the first male aside from her father who had ever been in her room.

**She'd still to completely unpack the various cases sitting in the room, though one case was filled with her dvds and stuff. She knelt down and opened the case, Derek watched as the case contained lots of box sets.**

"You like your movies?". Derek moved over to her as she knelt on the ground still.

"My friends thinks my hobby is an obsession I think it's both to be honest". Derek noticed how tired she looked.

"You don't need to watch anything if you don't want to". Derek said with a hint of niceness.

"You're wide awake, that's just strange if you're just going to sit here and be bored".

"Seriously, if you need sleep, sleep".

"You don't mind?". Erinn looked up at him.

"Nope". He shook his head.

"I need to shower first though can you give me some privacy?".

"Firstly, I'm not being a creep, but I can't leave not if those things just appear".

"So what?, you stay in my room while I shower?". Derek nods.

**It wasn't like he could see through the door, he wasn't superman he was a werewolf. She needed to keep calm whether she liked or not, he was here to protect her and it wasn't like anyone like him would be interested in her.**

"Fine". Erinn then stood up and walked into the bathroom there was pajamas and fresh towels she definitely needed to wash and to sleep. After turning the shower on she walked out to find Derek look at her dvd collection as he sits on the floor with his legs curled underneath him.

**Erinn noticed he still looked big even sitting on the ground, when in the face, he should look more fragile he looked stronger also.**

"Your not some serial killer I know I might have asked this question, but are going to pull a scene from psycho and kill me in the shower?". Derek was baffled, not only how fast she spoke, but by the comedic timing.

"I… am no I didn't realize this was an Alfred Hitchcock movie". Derek tilted his head and held in his laughter at her facial expressions.

"After all that's going, I would consider it more of a Wes Craven". Erin knew she was rambling, but her mouth didn't stop moving.

"Wes Craven, I wasn't aware that I looked like Scream or Freddy Krueger". Derek smirked up at Erinn, who as now blushing with embarrassment.

**He most definitely did not look like either, she wasn't sure if she was turned on by the fact he was really handsome and confusing him with two slasher murders from movies of the past was absolutely impossible. Or the fact he knew what she was talking about and was bantering with her instead of staring at her blankly and thinking she was a nerd. **

"You really don't look like either, in fact, you kind of the great looking lead actor who saves the day or the oversexed jock who gets killed, though I'm pretty sure you're the one that saves the day, considering all of this". Erinn knew now was about the right time to go and bury herself under her bed or even take a cold shower that would cool down her red face and nerves.

"Yea, am I think the water's getting cold". Derek remained silent, watching her walk awkwardly into the bathroom, he was surprised she knew soo much about slasher films and looking at the collection of movies she had he found it cute alongside the excessive rambling, cute he thought he was pretty sure he hadn't used that word in a long time and in away he didn't care. Erinn was cute and innocent and protecting her was the main goal and what wasn't good was wondering what was going on through that talkative brain of hers. She surprised him and he didn't know for sure if that was good or bad, trusting people were the reason he had ended up this way in the first place.


	9. Where Erinn be's clumsy!

**Getting into the shower felt great her muscles felt more relaxed but knowing he was on the other side of the door made her feel strange and she wasn't sure if it was lust or just lack of understanding about the male species or giving the fact he wasn't human. Erinn was unsure as how to the reason her body was still awake, sleep was calling her, but knowing he was here was stopping hat sleepy feeling to overcome her altogether she was afraid of missing something as stupid as that sounded.**

**Placing the mint shampoo in her hair felt lovely, mint was her favourite smell aside from tea tree or cinnamon. The water temp was also perfect, something she didn't miss from home was waiting or the heating to heat the water up. Then again, that was until the water quickly began to get warmer and warmer and by this time the shampoo had managed to get into her eyes. Not too long after that the painful burning of the mint shampoo was making her eyes feel like fire. Erinn tried to angle her body to get the towel on the holder just next to the shower, it was impossible and the burning continued not only in her eyes but her body. The situation soon got worse, she fell out off the shower with a loud bang and the loudest shriek a girlie girl would be proud of. Erinn was now lying with the shower curtain entangling her body, just fantastic she thought and then various words came out in the form of fuck, fuck sake, Jesus Christ and why me lord!**

**Derek heard the loud bang immediately and jumped up thinking last about the sound and first about the Erinn being in danger, He quickly opened the door to be introduced to a lot of steam and figure lying on the ground drenched from water and covered in what smelt be mint shampoo or body wash.**

"Erinn!". Derek shouted quickly going for the figure on the ground who was now trying to break free from the shower curtain.

"I'm stuck". Her voice sounded afraid.

"It's okay, I got you just a second". Derek nails pulled through as he ripped the shower curtain off stopping the hold it had on her neck and body.

Erinn was left shocked and red, she was naked and cold with a werewolf holding on her naked form.

"Look away, quickly!". She screamed and tried to jump up, but her feet were caught in the curtain.

**Derek didn't know where to look he needed to make sure her head was okay and the rest of her, another awkward situation he thought but looking at her like this he knew one thing and it disturbed him even more was her skin looked pale like the rest of her not to mention the swell of her breasts as she breathed heavily. They were big, but just nice enough for her size and height, though he didn't realise she was now beating him with her fist to not only release her but to get the hell out.**

**When Scott, Kira and Melissa entered the house they heard a scream, causing them to run up to Erinns room they weren't afraid that she had been hurt, but were left shocked to find Derek trying to get up from the ground but a half covered up Erinn hitting him with her fist.**

**Kira stood back watching the scene, Scott quickly ran to grab Derek trying to keep his eyes closed. Melissa on the other hand thought Derek was attacking Erinn and was trying to grab him away also. Erinn felt not only embarrassing, but shame at the fact her stupid, clumsy self had managed to get the first person she felt attracted to really beaten by her fist,but probably horrified at her less imperfect body not that she was ashamed of being far from a size 6 model.**

"Derek what the Hell are you doing?". Scott screamed angrily at his friend.

"Let her go you sicko!". Melissa McCall screamed at Derek as he was lying half way out of the door feeling stupid at this predicament.

"He was trying to help".Erinn said meekly.

"To what clean your back". Scott shouted before then he suddenly felt ill, he was sure this was how protective a brother felt, and betrayed that he had asked Derek to watch over Erinn and he had managed to get the Erinn in this situation.

"No, I fell".Erinn said loudly.

"Oh, right". Scott nodded, his eyes looking into Erinns and then he closed them quickly.

**Melissa quickly pushed through helping Erinn to grab a towel and close the door, she felt so embarrassed that tears began to flood and then when Melissa had calmed her down laughter at Scott and her reaction to Derek helping her.**

**It was awkward as Derek sat at one side of the living area to a now calmed Melissa, who watched the older boy with a death stare even though he had helped Erinn who was now sitting on a single chair quietly watching everyone's expressions.**

**Kira on the other hand, looked awkward sitting next to Scott, who didn't know what to say so she thought quickly before speaking looking at Derek and then Erinn.**

"Okay guys, Mrs Mc Call…I'm sure this was all a misunderstanding clearly Derek was helping Erinn and for Erinn you shouldn't feel embarrassed I'm sure we've all had are awkward moments".

"Yea, she's right". Scott said quickly looking at his Mom and then to a less amused Derek, who sat uncomfortably folding his arms.

"Can we just pretend this didn't happen, it wasn't like anything happened considering the fact I was lying on the floor and him just holding me to help".

"Exactly, I have told you all this already".

"See Mom, Derek was only helping Erinn". Scott tried to reason with his mother.

"Fine, but I'm warning you Derek". Mrs McCall looked to him directly before getting up and walking into the kitchen mumbling about feeding Kira and Scott.

**Derek couldn't understand why he felt nervous at her threat he had been dealing with far worse things than Scott's Mom. On he other hand, he felt bad for Erinn, he had been trying to help and still she hadn't spoken to him. Scott looked at Erinn, who made it clear she needed to speak to Derek , Kira took the hint straightaway dragging Scott behind her.**

"Before you say something, I'm sorry and if I hadn't have been so clumsy this awkward situation probably would not have happened". Erinn puts her hair out of her face before looking at Derek.

"Don't worry, I've been in worse scrapes and Scott's mom calling me names was nothing I'm use to people thinking the wrong thing". Erinn felt bad for him, he had only been helping her and knowing that he was always seen as the one in the wrong made her feel even worse.

"Probably, but thanks, I really thought I was going to choke". Erinn placed her hand around her neck, there was some bruising and a slight cut from where Derek ripped the shower curtain off.

"Did I cut you?". Erinn shook her head, she knew she was slightly cut, but complaining now wasn't an issue. Derek looked sideways noticing her hand resting on her neck.

"Come here". This wasn't a question he was asking it was more like a gentle command and instead of saying no she walked right to him, unsure whether to stand or sit.

**Derek noticed the confusion on her face, but as he gently pulled her towards him and placed her next to him on the chair he was sitting on. He then gently cupped her face with his large hand, before trailing his hand to where he had cut her. Erinn on the other hand remained very still, his touch was warm and her heart was beating faster as he trailed from her face to her neck where the small cut was. Erinn's eyes avoided his but soon they were in direct contact an that's when Erinn noticed the veins in his hand to his arm ,looking strange like he was draining something and then she panicked.**

**Erinn tried to get away, but he held her gently so that the cut quickly disappeared. He didn't let go right away, he stayed in contact feeling how soft her skin felt beneath his and how minty fresh she smelt. Then footsteps were heard and he quickly released her not wanting the previous situation to happen. Erinn stood and walked to the mirror and looked at her neck, it was gone the small cut and the bruising was away. When Scott walked in he found Erinn standing looking shocked, but this was quickly brushed away by knocking on the front door. It was Scott's father and she hadn't known this until Scott at opened the door to ask his father why was he here?**


	10. sunrise and injury!

**I know from the time frame this couldn't match soo OOPS! i really didn't realise :-C**

**Scott's dad was tall a lot taller than Scott, Erinn thought to herself and the annoyed look on his face told her he was angry about something. When's Scott daddy came into the house Erinn was standing at the fireplace and the others were now standing also looking at the older man. Melissa face said it all, she wasn't amused in fact, she looked really angered that he had just basically barged into her home.**

"What are you doing here?". Scott's dad walked further into the house. "And why do you still have a key".

**They're arguing didn't last long all Erinn could tell was how much resent came from Scott's voice as he stared up at the older man. Kira stood close to Scott as both male argued, Melissa on the other hand remained watching the scene in front of her probably like Erinn unsure what to say. It was sad to see how much Scott disliked his father, though from what she remembered from her Mother speaking about him, he had left his wife and son for some reason of which her Mom refused to tell.**

**Scott's father pulled o**ut a sliver laptop and pulled the screen up to show two faces which belonged to Scott and Kira.

"Dad, I think you need to leave, now!". Scott wasn't giving his father anything, even if the older man tried to get him to let go of the information he needed.

**Looking at the clock it was later than it seemed and from getting food and then to now the sky was darker as she stared out. What made this situation more difficult was the tension in Scott's voice not only anger for his father, but like he knew something going to happen.**

**The masked figures appeared from nowhere, Erinn quickly moved away from the fireplace and got closer to where Derek now stood. The others now stood behind Scott, who was trying warn his father even Derek tried to intervene, but as he moved closer to the masked figure a large weapon was pulled out and it looked like a samurai sword and lodged t quickly into Agent McCall's chest. We all let out a gasp as he quickly fell to the ground in pain his shirt streaked with blood from the opened wound.**

Melissa and Scott quickly reacted running towards Scott's father, that's when Derek and Scott reacted letting out two intense growls teeth bared walking towards the figures in watched as Melissa dragged the larger man by the arm pulling him into the hallway away from more danger. Erinn quickly went to help but as she did this one of the figures came close to Kira, who appeared to be frozen in one spot.

"Kira look behind you!". But the smaller girl didn't, her face in shock knowing that there was something standing behind here made her remain frozen until then she slowly tried to turn round. The room was chaotic and even more so as two bodies smashed through the front window, the males were the twins. They landed showing their teeth also in a fighting stance as they knelt looking at the fighting in front of them. The loud growl, they made was just as scary s the other wolves and the soon jumped into the fight also.

**Derek on the other hand was now fighting one and one with a the figure grabbing them by the throat. Erinn watched helplessly as he pushed forward ,holding, onto the thing trying to remove it from the house. Melissa jumped up running after Derek and the figure, in her hand was a flask. This made Erinn even more confused as Derek used his strength he flung the dark figure out off the house while Melissa threw down the flask smashing it, leaving a dark substance on the ground in a straight line, almost like it was going to stop the supernatural being from coming back into the house.**

**The twins stood close to the door, Kira remained quiet walking towards the door ,reaching out wanting to know what was stopping them from entering Erinn watched as her hand deflected the force which was a quick blue light leaving her and the twins confused**.

Erinn heard Melissa's voice, "Scott we need some help!".

**Erinn quickly ran as Scott went to find his mother helping his father, Agent McCall was lying down Melissa holding the wound. One thing was sure he needed an ambulance and quick as possible, but it was still dark and the figures continued to circle the area. They needed help and soon or Scott was going to lose his father like she had lost hers**.

"What do you need me to do?". Erinn asked, her voice shaky.

"We need help and soon". Melissa looked panicked, but remained as calm as she could.

"It's still dark outside and these things are still here". Scott replied.

"How are we going to get help if help can't get to us".Erinn asked both Melissa and Scott.

" I'm not sure".

**Melissa then went on to say Scott's father wasn't going to last much longer if his lung collapsed. They were trapped, Erinn quickly moved out of the room feeling helpless, she needed to help them and she didn't know how to.**

**Derek remained looking around the perimeter of the house,making sure the mask things didn't enter. He was unsure of the next step, waiting was probably the best step in protecting everyone until the sun rose. Though Scott's father wasn't going to do if they did he could smell the blood from here and the fact outing all of them to heal Agent McCall.**

"We need help, Scott's father's going to die if we don't". Erinn said to Derek as his back was turned.

"We can't do anything until sunrise!". Derek continued to stare through the windows.

"Please don't let him die". Derek turned round to look at a distressed Erinn.

"We have to hold on, those things are still here". Derek then moves around her, leaving her to follow him into the kitchen.

"What about Kira, she placed her hand against the shield or whatever it was and it reflected. Can she help?". Derek turned to look at her, she was smart he had to give her that.

"I'm not sure". Derek then walked into the living area where Aiden and the other twin Ethan stood with Kira, holding her hand as proves that she was something.

"But what if she can help, I mean these things have continued to follow us". Erinn spoke loudly for him to hear.

"And what about you?".

"What do you mean?". Looking up to Derek and the rest of the people in the room.

"He right those things haven't been near, it's like they're avoiding you". Erinn looked at them confused.

"Then there's Kira, she touched that shield and it reflected. Both of you are something but I already know what Kira is". Derek said looking at her and Kira.

"What are you?". One of the twins asked Kira his hand still holding hers.

"She's a Kitsune idiot, use your eyes. The younger ones give off an aura, she just hasn't learned to conceal it yet and she probably doesn't even know what kind she is either". Kira just stared at Derek knowing what he meant she was afraid her eyes said that.

"Kira you know you can trust us, I know we haven't known each other for long but you can". Erinn moved closer to Kira.

"I know, but I don't know how me being different will help". Kira gives them all a sad. "If I'm a Kitsune, what are you?". Everyone was looking at Erinn again, she didn't know she just didn't she just assumed those things didn't go near her because she was the only human but what about Lydia and the rest.

"I don't know, I really don't but if I did I'd say". Kira gives her a quick look before leaving.

"Is that supposed to happen?". Erin looked to Derek, who shook his head moving them both backwards as they tried to force themselves into the house. Scott was on his phone talking to, what sounded like Alison, Kira was standing close to him also.

"They're here for me, aren't they". Kira moved close to Scott.

"No, they're looking for a dark spirit". He looked definite as he said this.

"Scott, we're going to have to do something". Derek shouted to Scott.

After his words the first step was made from the figures, Derek remained firmly in front of Erinn as did the twins. It was like her life had turned into the horror movies she had discussed with Derek earlier.

"Don't do anything?". Scott voice commanded.

"Is he serious". One of the twins said in shock.

Two of the figures moved forward, her hands were shaking, her eyes felt like she needed to close them she didn't know what to do she hated feeling helpless.

"I said don't do anything". His voice even firmer than before.

Scott then looked to the things before looking at Kira, who looked as afraid as she was, Erinn and the others watched as Scott reached out his hand. He wasn't going to hand over, he wouldn't Erinn thought to herself, he had to have a plan do put her at risk.

"Trust me". Scott said desperately and with Kira nodded.

**Scott then moved forward, holding onto Kira's hand, they were going to get hurt, though they both stayed calm as did the masks. That's when he moved, grabbing onto both Scott and Kira's head there eyes glowing yellow like they had before on Derek, Erinn quickly jumped through to help but was grabbed tightly by Derek. It was as if their eyes were being sought into, their soul being searched and as they were brought to their knees Kira noticed how Scott's and Kira's hands remained connected as they hit the ground curling into a fetal position.**

"Someone do , something quick they're hurting them!". Erinn screamed, still being held back by Derek, one of the twins stepped forward but Derek stopped him also. Scott and Kira's bodies lay on the ground and as the whole room went still the figures slowly disappeared due to the sun shining brightly into the room. Derek released Erinn and ran into Scott, who continued lay still on the ground moving slightly.

"Put them on their sides, it will put more oxygen in there lungs. Twins one of you go grab a two glasses of water, and the other some damp clothes from the bathroom". Derek watched as the young girl reacted quickly and Erinn felt his eyes on her. "When you were out like this, water brought you round". Derek nodded.

The twins were back in seconds holding what she had asked off them and then she realised they also needed and ambulance for Scott's dad.

"We need to ring help for Scott's Dad, but we can't until they're awake". One of the Twins said.

"They'll want to know why both of them are lying on the floor". The other said.

"Scott's dad's going to bleed out if he doesn't get help, we can move them to Scott's room. From what I've seen before they'll be awake soon enough, we just need to ring quickly".

Derek got one of the twins to ring while he carried Scott and the other Twin she figured was Aiden carried Kira to Scott's room. The ambulance was there in seconds and thanks to everyone Scott and Kira where no awake and sitting up. Scott healed faster than Kira and he waited until she was awake, Kira was fine but as soon as they were both okay. They went to find out if Scott's Dad was okay, Melissa had went in the ambulance and Scott's decided to take the dirt bike Kira on the back of it.

Erinn realised she was left alone again with Derek, who watched as she quickly ran to her room to grab a pair of shoes and a hoodie. When she came back she looked calmer than before yet he knew she wanted to be there in the hospital to make sure if Scott's Dad was okay.

"I need to get to the hospital, like quickly". She grabbed him by the arm and began trying to pull him out of the house but instead of moving he stalled for a couple of minutes.

"You done well tonight". Derek looked down at her, she didn't say anything quickly .

"I,I didn't do much, those things where hurting you all and I stalled". Her facial expression showed she was annoyed.

"We had under control, well sort of". Derek wasn't sure if they had even but he didn't want her to be upset over surroundings she couldn't have done much, that was until she directed everyone on how to help Scott and Kira.

"I think you's did well, but what happens now until the next sundown". She questioned him.

"We try to kill those things, before someone else get's hurt". Derek voice was serious and his face showed anger also.

Erinn understood how angry he was, she was too and the fact those things had moved into her life the last two days was pissing her off al ot. Erinn just hoped they could resolve this all once and for all but she had a feeling deep down there was something bigger going on in this little town of Beacon Hills.

"Good, now can we go!". Erinn began pulling him again this time he followed almost in amusement at her inner strength.


	11. Electricity

**When they had arrived at the hospital Melissa was walking towards them, she looked exhausted and that worried Erinn. She worked long hours and all of the trouble had probably increased that exhaustion more so.**

Melissa grabbed her into a loving hug before releasing her to finding Derek watching behind.

"Scott's dad is okay though he lost a lot of blood".

"I glad, it was a close call". Melissa nodded, Scott came in from behind and hugged Erinn also.

"Are you okay?". Erinn nodded.

"Yep, thanks to all of you, and of course your mummy". Melissa grinned and pulled the two teenagers into a hug.

"I'm just soo happy everyone going to be okay". Melissa let the teenagers go.

**Erinn felt bad for Derek who just stood quietly with his hands in his pockets.**

"Not to mention, Derek's help". Melissa now looked at and walked towards him.

"Thank you for your help Derek, and I apologise for earlier". Derek looked uncomfortable, but he tried to give her a pleasant smile.

**Erinn wanted to hug Derek to stop is awkwardness, but she had refrained herself from the soon discussion her knowing about the Scott and the others.**

"And I think we need to discuss the fact Erinn knows about the all of you". Melissa looked at Scott and then Derek.

"I think the guys can go see if they can find Stile while I talk to you, if that's okay with everyone?". Scott nodded before quickly walking away.

**Erinn had to laugh at both of them running basically away from the wrath of one Melissa McCall. Melissa then walked ahead to bring them into an empty room where no one else would hear their discussion.**

"You know It wasn't Scott's fault I found what he was and the other too, I kind of walked into it all".

"I just vowed that you wouldn't know this world existed".

"I know, but this isn't your fault either. All things considering I think I was going to figure it out with all the strange stuff that is happening now". Erinn leaned against a cupboard behind her.

"So you know everything?". Erinn nods and Melissa let out a deep sigh.

**Melissa looked down at her with her arms crossed, looking very worried at the young girl. She was worried that she had let her God daughter down, leading her into the danger of living here, Melissa knew it was a risk bringing Erinn here, but she had made the decision to help her Goddaughter before thinking of the consequences.**

"Yea, I know everyone Scott's close to know. Well, except for Scott's Daddy and I won't tell I promise". Erinn says in a serious voice.

"I know, but I want you to tell me if your ever unsure. Me and Scott's here for you no matter what". Melissa moves closer to Erinn.

"And I appreciate that and everything else I swear, but I want you's to know I'm here for you". Erinn smiles up Melissa.

"I know, sweetheart, after all that's gone on that's clear". Erinn nods.

"Do you think Scott, will find out how to stop those things?". Melissa looked unsure and then nodded.

"Scott won't give up, and neither will his friends, they're loyal to him for not only being an Alpha but because they know he see what's best for all of them equally". Melissa voice was filled with more than pride.

**Erin looked towards and Melissa and nodded, she was right, they followed him because they not only trusted him, but because he wanted to see the best in everyone. But then there was Derek he was a confusion on his own, he seemed lost, but Scott was helping him deal with that part of himself. Erinn just hoped that she could help just as much even if she was human and not supernatural, and then that question came into her own head. Why wasn't they coming for her these last two times.**

**After a long needed sleep Erinn went to school, it felt strange to know what had gone on in the last couple of days but well everyone else managed to get on with it. Even if she felt uneasy and unsure of herself. Erinn had just left her math class when Scott walked right past her, but as he did,he quickly looked up his head still looking downwards.**

** At the other end of the corridor, she spotted Kira looking sad, Erinn quickly realised that had Scott by Kira ignoring as she called his name. Erinn felt saddened by this, it wasn't Kira's fault this had happened. Fate was something that somebody couldn't change and out of all people Scott should have known that. As Erinn went to approach Kira, Derek appeared out of nowhere. He looked like he was asking Kira something, but being that far away, she couldn't hear so after they walked outside she followed them. Erinn knew they were up to something that would help Stiles and she wanted to help even if it meant becoming a stalker for a while. She walked quickly ahead and has the car pulled out she ran to stop it quickly leaving and angry looking Derek on the other side of the wheel. Erinn didn't give him time to react, and jumped in the back seat, Derek turns round angrily looking at Erinn who pretends to be all innocent**.

"Are you stupid?, I nearly ran you over". Derek looks annoyed

Erinn smiles sheepishly as she leans forward against Derek's chair.

"You would stopped, with your super werewolf sight". She laughed into herself.

"Seriously, what are you doing in my car?". Derek talks slowly with anger.

"I wanted to make sure Kira was okay after that stunt Scott pulled and to help". Erinn remained leabing forward waiting for his reaction.

"Erinn!". Derek looked irritated.

"I'm sorry about Scott I really am, hes just so worried". Erinn gives her a sympathic smile

"I wish things were different". Kira asked and Erinn nodded

"Once we find out what's going on it will be, I promise".Erinn gives Kira a look that she will make this better.

"You need to go home now!". Derek said this louder.

No matter how much he was scared her she wasn't going to budge no matter if he whipped out his fangs to scare her.

"Derek I can help, I can't just sit in the house while Scott's best friend is in trouble". Erinn give him a saddened expression.

"You need to be close by Scott just in case, I won't have Scott worrying about you also not with all that's going on". Derek knew that she wouldn't budge but he would try.

"I won't not if I be careful". Erinn said this assuringly.

"Derek arguing, is wasting time". Kira looks to him and then to Erinn with a pleading.

Derek like out a sort of mumble before, he looked at the girl behind him. He hated letting people away with things, but they were wasting time and right now they couldn't afford

As they entered into the electric station, which was creepy and weird. Kira walked closely to Derek and Erinn followed them to the place where Kira had been held .

"It was around here I think". Kira nods.

"That is Stile's Bat". Derek walks towards the bat,which is attached to the box

"Its magnatised". Derek tries to pull the bat off the box, but it doesn't budge, not until he uses all his strength, when it finally releases Derek steps backwards. Lifting the bat and then stepping backwards and stopping slowly, allowing the bat to trail along the ground before releasing it.

"Kira I'm going need you tell me more about foxfire". Seriously and then looks behind her at the sign saying high voltage.

**Derek remained silent the whole drive to the hospital, they all thought it was best to tell Scott what they had figured out, but at the same time it was nerve racking to think that the electricity had triggered something inside of Kira who also stayed silent. Silence yet again Erinn thought and as the car drove, she noticed that Derek's eyes were even bluer than green. They were pretty she thought, but this thought was stalled by him catching her looking at him through the review mirror. Derek didn't make a reaction he just stared back to her and with that she gulped, feeling nervous again, he must think she was strange but she couldn't help not sharing at him but the real reason why was still looking at her also.**

"I don't know if I should go in". Erinn said this nervously as she got out off the now parked car.

Derek and Erinn just looked at her completely confused about what she meant and just continued to stare, waiting for Kira to tell them her reason for not going into the hospital.

"You're going to tell Scott, The foxfire inside me jumpstarted the Kitsune's power inside Stiles". Kira looked like she had come to her conclusion and the stared remained the same.

"Yea". Derek said, confused.

"Basically, that I helped a dark spirit take control his best friend". Sounding tense.

"You should probably wait here". Derek says consciously realising this issue.

"I'll stay here with you if that's okay". Derek nods and then walks off leaving Kira and her standing against his car.

"So, you're a fox". Kira nods.

Kira tries not to laugh at Erinn's naivety as she looks up at the slightly taller girl.

"I guess". Kira answers back.

"Derek will help". Erinn's face remains the same, but with more of a serious tone.

"You think so".Kira says innocently.

"Yea I do, Derek want's help Scott therefore protecting you is at the top of his list.". Erinn nodded moving slightly away from her orginal spot.

"How can you say that when we both know I'm the reason for Stiles to be possessed".Kira said with an unhappy voice.

"I think there's more to this I just don't know yet". Erinn looked to Kira and then looked thoughtfully before relaxing her face.

"And how do you figure that?". Kira questions Erinn.

"A feeling even If that sounds stupid". Erinn knew she did sound strange but she knew somehow.

"I didn't get to thank you before". Kira says seriously to Erinn .

"It's okay I didn't do much". Erinn shakes her head.

"You did, so thanks". Kira said thankfully.

"No problem". Erinn smiles brightly. "You know Scott cares for you he wouldn't blame you for this".

"I think he will but in his own way, I like him too but be honest making friends is hard and now I'm going to loose the ones I've just started to make". Kira looked even smaller as she said this loneliness happened the best of people.

"You won't Scott's not that dumb, and making friends is difficult, I've only been here 4 days and I know that". Erinn says with and assured tone.

"Derek listens to you". Kira leans against the large car.

"Not really he just knows arguing is pointless".Gives Kira a slight smirk.

"Do you like him?". The question came out of now where and Erinn looked away and then back to Kira.

"I've only known him a few days". Her mouth felt dry as she that obvious.

"I've not known Scott that long either, it's crazy to think he's a wolf and I'm also apart of this".

"I thought coming here would be a lot more normal than where I'm from, and it just keeps getting weirder and weirder".

"I'm glad you're here". Kira smiles.

"Awk, thanks me too". Erinn nods returning that bright smile.

"I guess that makes us friends". Kira laughs.

"Offcourse, new girls should stick together". Erinn says softly.

"Most definitely". Kira agrees.

**As they stood there the sky grew darker, Erinn suddenly heard a hissing sound and looked above Kira's head was already looking up. A large electric cable as loose and heading right down towards them, Kira ducked as it flew towards her just like the magnetized force at done the bat. An ambulance moved from round the corner and it was hit by the lit wire, the driver drove out of control trying to get out of the way and ended up hitting a water station and the water flew out. Erinn realised the water and the electric together was dangerous she tried to get Kira to move but she wouldn't budge.**

**"Stop don't get out!". Erinn screamed at the people coming out of the hospital and the car that had come up close to the water, it was Isaac and Alison. Isaac heard the shout first and pushed Alison out of the way Erinn went to run to him, but the large bolt of electricity had overpowered her leaving her body in pain, she quickly fell as she did so did Isaac. The pain that hit her like a truck, the burning sensation had surged her body, leaving her lying there unconscious even though she could hear her surroundings.**

Derek and Scott ran out of the hospital to see his sight in front of them, Kira was standing close by while Isaac lay side way unconscious in the water that continued to flow over he cement. Derek ran quickly to his side and felt his pulse there was none, Scott looked at him and ran also then realizing a girl's body not the far off. Erinn!

"Isaac, he's not breathing. Scott, he's not breathing!". Derek Screamed in panic.

**Scott ran to Erinn side, she was unconscious and her heart rate was gone also. He quickly lifted her up, she wasn't going to die he wouldn't let this happen. Then his thoughts ran to Isaac, who was now being carried also by Derek. The nurses and doctors watched as the young people carried the two injured teens and reacted quickly.**

**Erinn felt like she was looking down at her body, she felt outside and cold. The nurse quickly pulled her to were they could check her but she was pretty sure her heart wasn't beating. She needed to quick up before it was to late, Erinn looked around her surroundings she was standing in her front garden back in Ireland and standing next to their car was her parents. They both smiled but as she moved back the pulled away furthering themselves from their only chil**d.

"Mummy, Daddy". Erinn shouted no answer!

**The rain started to pour from the skies and has they waved her off, she noticed at the bottom of the gateway another car seat, inside was a young woman with dark blonde hair. She was smiling, but not in a happy way, she looked pleased with herself, Erinn felt her heart beating, but on the outside the real world she was still flat lining at the nurse pulled the shockers over she knew what about happen. The shock hit her once again but nothing and then out of nowhere Derek grabbed onto her hand and his veins began to turn a different colour like before. Nobody noticed that this was happening.**

**"Someone this young man out of here now!". **Derek looked angered by this was allowed himself to be pulled away.

** but she was quickly pulled out of the theatre and that when her heart began to beat stronger and stronger.**

"Get this girl some morphine and all we can do it wait, how is the other young man".

"Nothing yet, but they're working on him, no heartbeat yet". The female doctor nodded.

**An that's when Erinn slowly felt the darkness overcome her once more she was helpless, but alive that all she could think about that and who the women was in the car**.


	12. Healing and Accusations

**When Erinn opened her eyes the room was spinning, she was going to be sick, but when she was finally able to see the large outline of the figure sitting next to her she knew it was Derek vision quickly came unblurred she looked around the room there no one else but him sitting close to the bed.**

"You're awake". He leaned forward, grabbing her some water from the table beside her.

**Thirst that all she felt and has he moved to hand her the cup she found her hand being unable to move. Derek's larger hand held the cup gently to her dry lips holding it enough so that she could drink as much as she was able too.**

"How long have I been out?". Erinn says gently her throat sounds hoarse.

"A day and almost a half". Derek's tone calm, yet a hint of seriousness as he looked at her.

"Oh, well, that's unexpected. Wait is Isaac okay?". Derek nods. "Thank God that shock was something else". Erinn gives him a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Your heart stopped beating I don't think that's a joke". Derek looks at her seriously his expression annoyed.

"I'm not joking, I just glad to be alive and my sad attempt getting you to lighten up". Erinn knew this was no laughing matter, but the tension was clear.

"You should be glad, you were lucky". Derek now stood looking down at her.

"Where is everyone?". Erinn asks with a worried face.

"Scott needed to sort something and Melissa needed some sleep, I sent her home and told her if you woke up I'd call". He then folded his arms as he waited for her to talk back.

"Thank you, I'm sure she's not doing well". Erinn voice sounded worried.

"She's very worried, so is Scott but you're awake I'm sure they'll be releaved".

"Yea the sooner I'm out of here the better, hospitals freak me out!". Derek remained serious.

**She wondered if she had sensed her tension, she hated being here weak and that dream that last forever had awoken some things she didn't want to think about. The dream showed the day her parents died just before they went on their small trip away for two days that was last she had seen them alive.**

**"**The doctors are shocked at how quick your body as healed itself".

"You helped again, didn't you". Derek looked shocked.

"A little but your body helped itself more than it should had". Derek walked to the door of the room and closed it gentely before closing it.

"I watched you, it was like an outer body experience. I felt my heart stop and then start beating again that was straight after you grabbed my hand". Derek remained silent, looking confused.

"That's true, but after you flat lined I was only able to grab onto you for a short time and then I heard the doctors say you are alive".. Derek can't string a sentence together.

"So your healing only has it's limits, then why try if I was already gone". Derek leaned forward.

"Because, I still owe you". Derek voice was calm.

"Derek, there something else you're not telling me?". Erinn looked into his ice cold eyes.

"Your body shouldn't have survived that shock. Isaac barely made it through, but you healed before he did". Derek intense stare felt burning as he remained still.

"So how then?". Erinn looked at him with a confused expression.

"This is the time where you should come clean, and tell me what you are because frankly, there's only one definite answer and from watching you for the last day in half I think you already". Derek looked angered.

"There's nothing to say, and I swear if I knew don't you think I'd tell you after all that has happened". Erinn now began to sit up straight.

" I looked into how your parents were killed, they said, was animal attack, but in Ireland you have no wolves left, they're all dead". Derek's tone was accusing making Erinn upset of what she thought he was suggesting.

"So you think I killed own parents". Derek just stared her, she felt angered and saddened bu him she was going cry after all that had happened she couldn't believe he was thinking this.

"I'm not saying that, though it's strange". Derek felt annoyed that what he had said had upset her, but trust wasn't something he could afford not after everything his life had come to be.

"You're impossible, my parents are dead, Derek Hale, I didn't even get to say goodbye don't you understand that's the worse part, having to know they died together leaving me behind having no choice. And you know I thought I trusted you, Scott told me how your family died, I thought you of all people understood that feeling of being alone". Erinn tried to hold back, but now it was impossible her body hurt a little and the tears began to flood her face, she was angered and embarrassed by all of this. An the worse part she felt betrayed and that made her feel weak and stupid.

**Derek didn't say anything but as he watched the girl in front of him break down, he knew she was hurting more so than he had intended to do. But he needed to know that she was not lying, he'd had enough of the women in his life lying and he knew from the beats of her heart that she was wasn't that was maybe made the fact he had hurt her feel even worse.**

" I saw my parents, they were standing in front of me and every time I went to get closer they stepped further back". Erinn tried to calm herself the tears still swelled in her eyes. "Do you believe in heaven?". Derek didn't say anything and then took a small breath.

"I think there something, but it's not called heaven".Derek moved closer to the bed.

"What if I told you my parents seemed like they're stuck and every time I tried to get close to help I can't. Derek I'm afraid that they're stuck in between because I don't want them to leave me, and it's easier to deal with them at an arms length other than letting them go completely". She couldn't understand why she was telling him this even after he accused her of killing the people she loved.

"Then I say that, what you seen is real and that letting the ones you go is better than keeping them somewhere that is not good for them or you".

"Have you ever came across something like this?". Derek nodded reluctantly.

"I have seen my Mom". Derek voice sounded empty, she knew he didn't trust anyone and he was showing a deeper side to himself.

"And did you let her go?". Erinn asked carefully .

"I always believed had until I did see her, I knew that looking into her last memories would probably work and it did and it will be the last time I will ever see her. Erinn you'll know when it's time to let them go, just don't like it ruin everything you are, I wish had known that before I lost them all". Derek looked sad and her crying at stopped slightly.

Derek then shocked her by sitting onto the bed and bringing Erinn close, wrapping his arms around her, being gentle of her bruised body.

"I'm sorry Erinn I knew what I was accusing you off I was so wrong". He looked down at her as she he held her close, his voice low.

"And why do you think that now?".

"I had to know, I don't really have that much luck when he comes to trusting others".

"It most be horrible having to know you can and can not trust".

"It is horrible, but I always fall into the trap of caring and then they try either kill me or the ones close to me". Derek body heat radiated off him and was making her feel warmer, she usually found after crying her body felt cold.

"I'm not really into killing, so you can check me off both".Derek wiped the last small tear as she smiled up at him gently.

"I'll try, and I'll promise never to make you cry again".Derek voice sounded certain.

"Promise". Erinn knew what she was asking was somewhat impossible, but she needed to see if he could make something true.

"I'll check it off my list".Derek smirked back at her.

"See you do have a sense of humor". Erinn tried to turn round fully but Derek wasn't moving, the blanket was tangled in her legs so she just sat there breathing gently as both of them now remained silent just looking at each other before the nurse came in to check on Erinn's heartbeat which was now calmer than he had ever been around the ice eyed hunk.


End file.
